The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link (crossover books tv shows games)
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: I got permission from Rin and Bagel to make my own version of their novels. When the Hero of Magic is ambushed and falls off a cliff, he excepts to die. But he doesn't. Instead, he wakes up in a familiar place...Or so he thinks. He eventually meets another Hero, who is just as confused as him. Join Derek and the other Links as they team up to fight "The Great Calamity".
1. Prologue- Lore of the Hero-A New Quest

**The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link (There will be some "minor" cursing in this chapter, if I can, I will downgrade it so Da** will become dang. Works out for everyone, right?)**

 **ATTENTION: Yes. I got permission from ChangelingRin (Dimensional Links) and HylianBagelLoZ (Forever Linked) to make my own version. If you have read my novels, good. This takes place in the same year as some of my novels, but will be considered canon. Enjoy-and prepare for lots of references. To everything. ALSO-This novel will have Harry Potter locations/some characters. But not enough to be a crossover. I think. If so, tell me in the reviews. Enjoy. Disclaimer will start next chapter...**

 **And another thing: the Link in my novels is from Hyrule, but there is a portal in Hyrule that leads to Scotland, and that is where he grew up. So, prepare for British/Scottish words/behavior. (Rin, Bagel, perhaps you could consider adding one more Hero...? As a side story?)**

Prologue: Lore of the Hero/A New Quest **(Please note that this novel will have old English/whatever else. Translation will be in bold.)**

 **A Yet Unknown Location**

 **Date: Not important (because I said so.)**

"...Have thee **(you)** heard of they **(pronunciation- theye)** Fable of Hyrule? No? Well...you're in for a treat, young one, for I am to tell thee a tale...

"It began so yore... **(long ago)**...

"...This is but one of the Legends of which we speak... **(Yes, I copied it from Wind Waker-don't judge me.)**

"...Long ago, there existed a Kingdom where a Golden Power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.

"But one day, a man of great evil found the Golden Power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread Darkness across the Kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour at doom was at hand...

"...A young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere, wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane. He sealed the Dark One away and gave the land Light.

"This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became Legend. But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the Kingdom. The Great Evil that all thought had been sealed away by the Hero, once again crept from the depths of the Earth, eager to resume it's dark designs.

"The people believed the Hero of Time would again come to save them. But the Hero did not appear. Faced with the onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to their Gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the Hands of Fate...

"...Many eons **(years)** have passed since then...Kingdoms have risen and fallen...many wars have been fought...but in each Age, a Hero rose from almost nothing to combat the ever growing Evil...

"Now...we arrive at the present day: 2016. As you may know, the age for swords and bows is long past...now..men use _guns_ , of all things, to fight wars...but one war is still fought with the olde weapons...

"...But first...before we dive right in...Let me show you something...

"...There. Do you see it? That sword? Yes...that blade was the very one that has ended ages of conflict for various Kingdoms...The Master Sword.

"Although...it is not called that. Not any more. For, during the Darke Ages, Evil once again fell upon the Earth, and only at the last moment, was the call for help answered...the sword had lain dormant for so long, it rusted. Which never should have happened, but the presence of the Calamity was too strong...

"Blood rained down in the Sacred Clearing that day...the ground could not soak up the copper colored liquid...so, the clearing became forever stained...

"...The Blade of Evil's Bane became corrupt, as some might say...but...the true description...is that it _changed_.

"The sword is now known as _Demonslayer_. It's a better name, anyway, in my opinion. But, enough about me. What about this Age's Hero, you might ask? Well...follow me, and I'll show you..."

* * *

 **Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **The Forbidden Forest**

 **Unmapped Location**

It wasn't _his_ fault that he had completely lost it from someone fighting with him, was it? He didn't even _know_ the guy. Let alone what his name was. All that he knew was that the guy who had attacked him had been a Slytherin. _...Stupid git. What'd I even do to him? Nothing! Absolutely_ _nothing!_ A flash of metal glinted in the moonlight, then a _thud_ was heard as a sword blade cut into a massive tree trunk. _...Maybe I shouldn't have done that..._

After many minutes, he had managed to free his sword from the tree's trunk, which now had a huge dent in it. Hopefully, no one had seen him perform the act...

The Hero of Magic had exited the forest from the west side, and had made his way down to Fox Lake.

It was peaceful out here. Practically no one came around, even for events. Far off behind him, he heard what sounded to be people going nuts. And for good reason.

 _...Annnddd..._ The cheering grew louder. _...Score one for Gryffindor._ A small smile had formed on his face, but now it went away as he studied his reflection in the moonlit water. _...I wonder what my ancestors think of me...being a Wizard...and an Animagus to boot..._ He raised his gaze from the water's surface to the distant shore, where he could faintly make out a tall structure. Light was coming from several areas, signaling it to be occupied. _...I wonder if Connor regrets what he had done in the past...I know I would, if I were him..._ In this Era, Ganondorf had renounced his ways, for the most part, and had made a new life for himself. He now went by the name Connor Hanson, and _he_ had been the one to re-discover a form of magic that had thought to have been lost in the fire of 1768...Olde Darke Magic.

His friend, Lauren, had found another use for it- beating up a massive dragon. It had worked quite well, in the past...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _Lauren was doing great. Of course, he couldn't see much, being that_ he _was a Dragon himself. Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister of Magic, had grown corrupted, and had taken over Hogwarts. One of his many underlings, who went by the name "Thompson", had cursed Lauren into a small house cat, and no one had known if she still lived until one of his friends brought her back._

 _While she had been away, however, Fudge had grown even_ more _corrupt, and had brought back the Dungeons as a use of punishment. Was it wrong of him to say that he was happy he didn't get sent down there, when so many others did? Probably yes, in some people's eyes._

 _Fudge had also found himself a pet-a massive Falcon that had called himself "Laird Frederick", of all things. Of course, the bird was now dead._

 _Link was forced from his memories when a streak of roaring white flew past him. Lauren had thrown herself from his scaled back, and was currently on top of Fudge's massive head. From his position among the rafters, Link noticed something- his friend was favoring her right side. It wasn't noticeable to anyone else, except him. He wondered if he should go down there and do something._

 _Seconds later, he found out that he didn't need to. Fudge was spraying fire at her, but Lauren braved the flames with her shield and raised her sword..._

 _The White Dragon was dead. After flailing around for a bit in his death throes, Fudge fell to the broken and stained tile floor, blood pooling around his head._

 _Link flew down towards the beast and flapped his wings to make sure he landed correctly. After transforming back to his normal form, he looked up towards the dead beast, where his friend was still kneeling on the Dragon's head. "...You alright?" She nodded briefly and stood, her right gloved hand still clasping her sword's hilt. From what he could see, the armor that she wore was scorched and black with soot. The only thing he could see were her eyes, and she looked exhausted. "Do you need help getting down?" She wearily shook her head, tightened her grip around her sword, and pulled it from the beast's head. Blood splattered everywhere, even on him. But after what had happened, he didn't really care._

* * *

 **(Present)**

Link was drawn from his memories when he heard what sounded like people fighting above him. They seemed to be at Hawk's Cliff, which was directly above where he was sitting.

The Hero of Magic quickly made his way from the Lake to the Cliff, and when he got closer to the two fighting boys, he recognized them: Stephen Gerald, a fourth year, and his brother, Harold, a fifth year. As Link got closer to them, he noticed that Harold had a knife in his hand.

"Harold, stop! You don't have to do this!" Stephen sounded petrified. _What would cause them to fight? They never do this..._ Link ran the rest of the way up to the two boys, and he made it just in time. As the knife flashed down towards Stephen, Link caught Harold's arm and prevented the knife from going any further.

"Would someone _please_ tell me what is going on?" The two boys had to look up at him. "None of your dang business, Forester. Now, git. Before I make you." In answer, Link disarmed Harold and pinned him to the grass. "I don't think so. Now, you can either tell me what's going on, or, I can take both of you up to Dumbledore. Which is it going to be?" Harold's gaze moved slightly and widened. "Link! BEHIND YOU!" Link stood and spun around, only to catch a split second of Stephen raising his arm.

A flash of metal glinted in the near darkness and for a few moments, everything went dark.

Wait, no, he was still alive-but he _had_ been slashed across the face. And in his side. The two had ganged up on him. Link knew that he was perilously close to the cliff's edge, but he couldn't stop backing up.

Then, he slipped.

He opened his eyes. He was hanging on to the cliff with one hand. Stephen and Harold were standing above him, both holding their knives, which were covered in blood. The two of them raised the knives. "Nice knowing you Forester", and threw them.

He was falling. Darkness threatened to overcome him. _Am I dieing?_ He could only watch as the Lake's dark waters grew closer and closer. But then, something happened. Something that he didn't except-everything went white...and then slowly faded away...


	2. Chapter 1- A Change of Pace

Chapter 1: A Change of Pace

 **Disclaimer: Original** **idea from ChangelingRin and HylianBagelLoZ.**

 **TheChargingRhino does not own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, it would be in first person and have voice acting. (Like Elder Scrolls) Read on.**

* * *

The first thing Link noticed was that he _was_ indeed alive. The second thing he noticed was that his head felt like it was going to split open. _...Din...my head...where am I?_ He found himself laying on a hill of grass, staring up into the twilight sky. Taking a few minutes to compose himself, he cautiously sat up. To his left was even more grass. To his right were structures far off in the distance. Behind him was a massive forest, and in front of him were even more structures. Of course, he only noticed the huge castle. _...How am I going to get there? I obviously can't move much in my state...ow..._ His knife wounds had flared up and Link winced as he put a gloved hand to his side and slowly got up. _...Okay...I'm standing...that's a start._

* * *

 **Hyrule Field (FSA)**

 **Date: 5-14-1647 (A.H.) (After Hylia)**

To say the least, he was having the time of his life. Actually, all four of them were. "Hey! Green! Catch!" A few Rupees flew threw the air and were caught by a green-clothed boy. Three others ran up to him. "How many did you get this time?" The boy called Green grinned and proudly showed the other three his reward. "50." A similar looking boy, only this one was wearing blue clothes, grinned at well. "Only fifty? I got sixty!" "Sixty, huh? I bet I can do better." A Violet-clothed boy was smiling slightly at the other two. "Oh, yeah, Vio? Prove it!" But whatever they were going to do next was interrupted. For the other boy, who was very sentimental about nearly everything, slowly walked up to Blue, Green, and Vio. "Hey, Red." "...Guys...I-I think you'd better have a look at this..." "At what?" At this, Red's eyes grew wide. "...I...I saw someone...but he's hurt...I think he saw me, too!" Green put a consoling hand on Red's shoulder. "Okay...but what did he look like?" "...That's the thing, Green! He...he looks just like you! But only older..." Vio, Green, and Blue looked at each other, then back to Red. "...Well...let's go and meet him, then."

* * *

Link knew something was up. For one, he had just glimpsed someone staring at him from afar, and now they had vanished. _...I must have lost way too much blood...yep. Seems like it..._ Then he blinked. And blinked again, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope. He _definitely_ was seeing four boys, all wearing different colored tunics, slowly walking towards him.

 _...They're certainly taking their sweet time..._ He wasn't sure how he was still standing. After all, while the flow had blood has lessened some, he was still losing blood. And that alone made Link lower himself to the grass. Sometimes, even the bravest had to give in at some point.

A few minutes later, the boys had reached him. To pass the time, he had taken out his sword and had been cleaning it. "Nice sword." Link looked up. The blue-clothed kid was smirking down at him. "Thanks. It's one of a kind." "Really?" "Yep." The kid held out a hand. "Name's Blue. To my right is Green and Red," Both waved down at him. "And to my left of Vio." Vio calmly nodded. "...So...are you the guy that Red said was injured?" "Uh...yeah...but what about it?" Blue held up his hands and everyone simply looked at him. "What?" "We don't even know the guy's name! How can we help him, _if we don't know his name?!'_ "...He has a point..." "You want my name? Fine." With effort, Link got to his feet and shook Blue's hand. "Name's Link." At this, the four boys stared at him. "What?" "...Uh...You're not going to believe this...but that's my name as well."


	3. Chapter 2- Say What?

Chapter 2- Say What?

 **I DO NOT own TLOZ. However, I DO own a character (OC) that will be coming into the novel later...who is it? You'll have to wait and see...**

The five of them stared at each other. "...What?" Blue held up his hands again. "Hang on- _your_ name is Link too?" Said Link nodded. "Yeah. But you guys have nicknames, right?" "...Yes..." Meanwhile, Red had wandered over and had picked up the teenager's sword. To say the least, it was truly magnificent. Sure, it had...was that _blood_? He severally hoped that it was rust- on the lower half of the cross-guard that looked like a blue bird's wing's spread in flight, and the blade, and sure, the golden diamond on both sides of where the blade and cross-guard met was dimmed, and also, the hilt and blade looked like it had taken a beating, **(Going off of the awesome BotW design here)** but it was still amazing to look at. Red swung the blade a few times, which attracted the older boy's attention. "Red, i don't think you should be swinging his sword..." "No, it's fine. Really. Besides, in the state I'm in, it's better if someone has it other than me..." Red lowered the sword to the ground, picked up what had to be it's sheath, and carefully slid the sword into it.

He then got back up, slung the sword over his shoulder, and walked back to the others. Blue, Green and Vio marveled over the sword, or what was visible. "Just _look_ at it!" Vio started to go on about "the sword's craftsmanship", and how he was impressed that it had stayed in its present state for so long.

A few minutes later, the Heroes of the Four Sword managed to get a name out of the teenager. He would now go by "Derek". **(Goodbye old name, hello new one.)**

Then came the issue that Derek had been injured. In several places. He shouldn't have walked the distance he had, but he _had_ walked for quite some time, which had caused his wounds to become even worse. His condition had worsened as well, which meant that, yes, they had found out (to their shock) that he was a shapeshifter. It wasn't intentional, but the state of his wounds had caused them to become infected, which, in turn, as you might except, lead to something else.

At the moment, Green was carrying a very sick animal in his arms; Blue, Vio, and Red were trailing behind him. He was feeling self-conscious at the moment, one reason was because Derek's wounds had somehow reopened, and were now sore and festering (not fun). Derek himself was slipping in and out of consciousness, and Green knew that he only had one option-to get to Hyrule Castle as soon as possible.


	4. Chap 3-Turn 4 the Worst- 2 Eras Collide

Chapter 3: A Turn for the Worse/ Two Eras Collide

 **As you may know by now, being in different time periods/Eras other than your own can make you more susceptible to certain illnesses/diseases.**

 **I DO NOT own the LOZ, HOWEVER, Name ANY Zelda song, and I can play it on piano (depends on which one you name.) (Gerudo Valley...Hyrule Field (all versions)...Lost Woods... (both versions)...Ocean...Midna's Desperate Hour...Dark World, Dark World Dungeon, Dark World Mountain/Forest...ALTTP Title theme...Time of the Falling Rain...Hyrule Castle...Ganon Battle from ALTTP...ALTTP Staff Roll (credits)...Name ANYTHING. AND, I can play Triceratops Stampede from the Jurassic Park NES Soundtrack.**

* * *

 **Hyrule Castle (FSA)**

The Heroes of the Four Sword ran down the corridors, looking for one place in particular. "There!" They came to a stop in front of two massive oak doors. Not wasting another second, Red and Blue opened one of these doors, and Green entered the room.

Derek's condition had only worsened. Thankfully, the canine had not transformed at all back into his normal self. Yet. That could change at any second.

Without waiting on any one, Green set the ill wolf onto a bed. Then, as if doing so was against the law, a door in the room flung open. A woman in white clothing was standing in the doorway.

When she saw the four boys crowded around a single bed, the woman hurried over to them. "...Hello you four...what's the problem now?" Vio shook his head and gestured towards the bed. "It's not us. It's him."

The woman did a double-take. "...A wolf..." The beast's breathing was shallow, and from the way he was positioned, he seemed to be in pain, even while he was sleeping. "...Doctor Hera?" She smiled grimly down at the wolf. "...Leave him to me, boys. He's not going to die on my watch."

* * *

 **(When Animagui are in their beast forms, their thoughts and actions are minimized. So their thoughts are as basic as possible. So don't yell at me for the incorrect form of English)** He felt as if he was on fire. He knew that he carried the Sickness. He wanted someone to help him...

It seemed to be much later when his mind rose again. He felt better. A lot better. Then he heard a voice. _"...I've done all that I can do, Lucky...hopefully your name will do you some good..."_ Then the darkness took him once more...

* * *

Outside, in the hallway, the four boys were getting tired of waiting for news of Derek's condition. "...I do hope Lucky's alright." Blue turned to stare at Red. "... _Lucky?"_ Red nodded solemnly. "... _You named him Lucky!?_ " Red held up his hands. "What else was I supposed to call him?! Doctor Hera asked for a name...and..." Blue facepalmed. "Red..." "What? He needs all the luck he can get!" There was no use arguing to the statement.

* * *

He needed to do something. Hopefully the female that was tending to him knew that. His vision was blurry, but he was awake. "Oh, hello, Lucky. It seems that the worst is over for you..." The wolf snorted. _...Lucky? They named me_ Lucky?! He shook his head and attempted to get down from the bed he was currently lying on. But the female...what was her name? Hera...stopped him from doing so. "No, Lucky." He lowered his ears and whined at her. Hera walked over to the other side of the bed. "What?" He knew he couldn't speak to her, so, he did the next best thing.

What he did caused Hera to quickly pick him up and carry him to a small garden that was built into the room. He felt the rays of the sun on his fur, he heard birds, and...

He saw _green_. Fields of green grass. He started to struggle and Hera set him down on the cobblestone path. Lucky was still a bit off and weak, but he completely forgot about Hera when he felt his paws touch the grass.

* * *

"...What do you think's going on in there?" Vio had taken it upon himself to open one of the doors. His somewhat muffled voice reached the others. "...Well...Hera's gone...and so is Derek...wait...I can hear birds...why...hey, guys, come and take a look at this..."

The four boys entered the room, where they spotted Hera leaning up against a door frame. "...Doctor Hera?" She nodded. "He's awake. Trained, too." "..Trained?" She nodded again and gestured to her left. "Take a look."

* * *

There was a _slight_ problem. He had transformed back. he had felt himself beginning to transform, and had thrown himself behind a patch of bushes. And he was a good thing he had.

* * *

When the four of them stepped into the garden, all of them noticed that a few bushes were rustling near one of the walls. Green stepped towards the bushes. "...Hello?" The bushes stopped moving, then, a familiar head popped up from the bushes. "...Uh...hi?" "...Hi. You alright?" Derek shook his head. "Do I _look_ okay to you?" The others looked at each other, then back at Derek. "No...you don't. Aren't you going to come out?" At this, Derek shook his head frantically. "Why not?" "Well...you see...um...I'm...not..." Blue took a step towards the bushes as Derek ducked back behind cover. "Not _what_? Come on, spit it out already!" The four of them then heard a very meek reply. "...I'm not wearing anything."

"...Oh. Well...uh...that's a good reason to stay behind that bush, then...what even..." "It must of been because...of the circumstances under which I changed back...can one of you go and ask Hera if she has a spare change of clothing?"

* * *

Several minutes later, Red came back with a bundle of clothing. As he neared the other three and Derek, he appeared to be showing Green, Vio, and Blue some of his scars. One in particular made him stop where he was- a ragged scar that ran from near his left shoulder down to the middle of his back. "...Wow...what happened?" Derek turned back around and noticed Red standing there. "She had spare clothing? Excellent." The teenager took the clothes from Red and ducked down to put them on. "About the scar? Darknut got me."

Derek stepped out of the bushes, now fully clothed. To him, it looked like something those religious-crazy guys would wear **(If I offend someone-I am sorry.)** , but it was better than nothing...

* * *

Minutes later, the five boys walked back into the room. Doctor Hera rushed over to them. "I see you got the clothes...well, I think you can leave now, Derek. Try not to get sick again, okay?" Red had kept Derek's sword the whole time, and now handed the weapon back to its rightful owner. Derek nodded to the boy as he reequipped the weapon he had carried for so long. "You never _did_ tell us that sword's name." Derek reached behind him and unsheathed the sword.

It blazed for a few seconds, then the light died a bit. "It's gone by a few names...but now...it goes by the name _Demonslayer_." Vio looked interested. "...Demonslayer, huh? Why is this?" Derek turned to face the four boys. "You _did_ kill Vaati, right?" The boys grew pale a bit and nodded frantically. "Yes." "And Ganon?" "Yeah... _did you_?" Derek merely smiled and drove the sword into the tile floor, and then leaned on it. "Yeah. _Obviously_." He held out his left hand and tuned it palm down. "Would I have earned _this_ if I hadn't?" A symbol slowly appeared. It was of a golden triangle, with three smaller triangle inside it. The lower left one was blazing. Green and the others looked between Derek's hand and the sword and him. "...Uh...what _is_ your title? I mean, _we're_ the Heroes of the Four Sword..." Derek pulled the sword out of the ground, which sprayed bits of tile everywhere, and twirled _Demonslayer_ around his fingers before sheathing the weapon. " _My_ title? Hero of Magic." With this, Derek grinned, turned his left hand palm up, and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, a small blue flame appeared. Which caused Green, Red, Blue and even Vio to leap back. "Told you so."

* * *

 **Which Era/Hero should I add next? And where should they go? Tell me, people!**


	5. Chapter 4- A Hero's Dilemma

Chapter 4- A Hero's Dilemma **(More old words, but if you wish to have them translated then go to www glyphweb com / arda / words html (put periods where the spaces are and remove said spaces from /.)**

 **I do not own TLOZ. Again, original idea came from ChangelingRin, then HylianBagelLoZ. I might rush everyone meeting each other, but I just want to get it going. Enjoy. Some "Other" Hero will be coming into the novel too. And yes-there WILL be shield-surfing. But not for a while. (And no-he is NOT a Pirate...or maybe he is...?) (...cause you are a pirate...)**

* * *

 **Hyrule Castle (WW)**

Link had seen many strange things during his adventures, but _this_ might have topped everything.

He was staring at himself. Or someone that looked similar to him. Whoever he was, the other boy hadn't noticed him standing nearby, but that was _possibly_ because he was staring at the building the two were in. Link wasn't sure if he had heard the other kid right- did he say something about "Old Hyrule?" What was up with that?

Link decided to introduce himself. "Hi." At this, the other kid spun around, and took out his sword, which eerily resembled the Master Sword. "W-who are you?" Link raised his hands in the universal gesture of 'I mean you no harm'. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? Put down that sword of yours so we can talk." The kid lowered his sword a bit, but didn't put it away. Then Link noticed where the other kid's gaze was centered. On _his_ sword.

"...That sword...yes...I've seen it before-where did I see it..." Link put his hand on the hilt and the other kid silently nodded at him. So, he unsheathed his weapon.

The sound of the action echoed around the near empty room. "...I...I can't believe this..." "...Believe what?" The kid was looking between the sword he held in his hand, then at Link, and then _his_ sword. "Before we continue, can I ask you something?" "Ask away." "What's your name?" "Link." The other kid stared at him. "What?" "...Uh...last name?" Link thought that this was a bit odd, but let it pass. "Forester." Then the other kid's eyes widened. "...For the love of...can...can I ask what your middle name is as well?" "What..." "I have to know if you're who I _think_ you are." Link rolled his eyes at this. "Fine. It's Daniel." "...You're...probably going to freak out over this...but...if you are who I think you are...then...Okay, first off, call me...Andrew. And second..." Andrew seemed to steady himself a bit. "...I'm...I'm from your future. About 50 or 60 years from now, give or take a few...I'm...I'm your grandson."

* * *

Needless to say, Daniel _did_ have a right to panic. But he didn't have time to. Because, as he was about to, a bright light lit up the interior of the castle.

* * *

 **(Be prepared for even more accents. (yes, some Links are related like WW and ST. BotW Link and Derek are directly related, give or take a few hundred years.)) (And, because BotW takes place in Ruined Hyrule, communication has broken down a bit, so, expect a very old fashioned way of speaking.)**

Link didn't know what was worse-the fact that there were two younger versions of himself standing near him, or his headache. He went with the latter. _...I was beset..._ When he realized that he was _not_ dead, he leapt to his feet.

* * *

Andrew and Daniel quickly noticed his accent. How could they not? And the way he spoke... "...Oi. You two. What be thy names?" Andrew stepped forwards. "I'm Andrew. He's Daniel...May I ask you something?" The teenager looked up from where he was sorting through some bags. "Yes...but wherefore?" "I'll explain later-what's your middle name?" "...My..." "What I mean to say is-what's your title?" "...My title...It be Hero of the Wild. And yours?" Daniel stepped forwards. "Hero of Wind. His is..." Just then, the three of them heard a voice. To their shock, it sounded female. And young. "...Link? I can hear other voices than your own-are you alright?"

A few seconds later, a young girl's spirit was floating before Andrew, looking a bit worried. "I heard other voices...what is going on?" "...Hi, Zel...listen...there's a problem..and you _might_ want to turn around..."

The yet- unnamed Hero had taken out his sword (which seemed to be in _very_ bad shape), and was pointing it in Zelda's direction. "Back! Back, ye vile wraith!" "...Zel..." "I know-he's obviously seen much..." Then Daniel noticed something. "...Is...is _that_ the Master Sword?" The teenager lowered his sword a bit and looked down at it. "...'Tis so...but no longer...'Tis _Demonslayer_." "...Demonslayer?" "Yes. Cast yer eyes upon thy rust stains...'Tis blood." "Blood?" Then, both Andrew and Daniel noticed how bad the sword's condition _really_ was.

There _was_ blood on the blade, as the teenager had said, but it was also on the lower half of the crossguard, which were a pair of a blue bird's wings, faded and scratched by time. The gem at the top of the pommel was cracked and faded as well. The hilt had been nicked in places, and the light blue and faded green dyed leather that intertwined around the hilt was almost non-existent. The golden diamond still was in place, but was dimmed. Below that...was the blade itself. Daniel took a step closer towards the sword, and looked up at the Hero that held it in his grasp. "May I look at it?" Said Hero nodded, and passed the sword to Daniel.

* * *

As Daniel was looking his sword (which he was surprised he had given it to him), he noticed that the ghost who Andrew had spoken to was near him. "...If I may ask...why do you speak the way you do?" Link looked on as the two younger Heroes were marveling over his sword. He looked up towards the ghost and only then noticed that she wore a crown atop her head. "...Are you royalty?" The ghost nodded. "Yes. Princess Zelda...I over heard them talking about names...can I ask you yours?" Link nodded. "Nathaniel, but you may call me Nate, if you prefer." Then he realized something. "...How I'm speaking must be a cross between your way and my way...Interesting..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **The Darke Tower (2016)**

"...You have been _very_ good to me, Connor...But...I am afraid that I simply _must_ help you." Connor lifted his head from where he had been restrained to his own bed. "You won't get away with this, Cornelius! If _I_ can't deal with you, then Derek will!" Cornelius shook his head as he began selecting various books from the shelf near him. "What...what are you doing?!" Fudge lifted his hands and two balls of a blue colored light appeared in both of them. **(So one in each hand)** "What I am doing, Connor? I, am re-writing history!" With this, he swept numerous books into a bubbling cauldron that sat in front of him. Cornelius then threw the balls of Magic at Connor, and the very last thing the Warlock thought for a _very_ long time was, _...Forester...I am sorry...So...so sorry..._

* * *

 **So. We have a corrupt Minster of Magic, A Ganondorf that is GOOD, of all things, another Scottish Link, and other things. Tell me what Heroes should meet next-the ones that I've already introduced or new ones all together? Tell me, People!**


	6. Chapter 5- A Link among Many

Chapter 5- A Link among Many

 **(I plan on getting everyone together...might happen...or not...) (Sorry, but there WILL be cursing in this chapter. Cursing is one reason why this is rated T. Not to mention violence (of course), and alcohol references (anyone care for a shot of** _ **Fernwind Brew**_ **? Or** _ **Venison Draught**_ **? No?) . (I came up with those by the way. DON'T STEAL THEM. If you give credit where it is due, then fine. Get your characters as drunk as you want. But please, give me credit.**

 **All ideas go to the respectful owners. My version is one is many (from what Rin told me, about 90% of them haven't passed chapter 10...not very good odds, huh?) on FanFiction, but the ones that started all of this are ChangelingRin and HylianBagelLoZ (expect to see stuff from him soon, because I think that** _ **I**_ **convinced him to come back...love it when that sort of stuff happens...) By the way-I need ideas. Send me some. And once again, Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

 **Girl's Dormitory**

It wasn't the storm that woke her. Or the sound of the tower being struck by something other than lightning. Or the lantern and candles going out simultaneously. Or nearly everyone in the tower completely freaking out. No, it was three words, spoken in the Thought-Speak. _He's found you_.

Those words alone caused her to bolt upright, and gaze wildly around the now darkened room. It was deserted, other than her. She buried her head in her now shaking hands. "... _Shit..."_ The young woman removed her face from her hands and threw back the covers on her bed. _...No use staying in here any longer..._ Her decision made, she got out of bed, hissing in shock as her bare feet met the ancient stone tile flooring. **(That's detail right there.)** _...Note to self...either tell Flitch to put carpet in here or wear socks..._

She then turned to a very old, battered table. On this table were a few items, including, but not limited to- a shield, a sword, a wand, a very old and massive book, her Omnitrix **(Yeah. THAT thing. Yeah, I watched the show when I was little. Who didn't...and it's apparently going to be remade too...) (except instead of aliens, it's animals.)** , and a certain battered ring that hung from an IronSilver chain.

She equipped everything that was on this table. The sword and shield went on her back; the ring/chain went around her neck; her Omnitrix went around her right wrist; the book she held in her left hand, and her wand in her right.

Only then did she mull over what had awakened her. _...He found me? Who is "he"? It can't be Fudge...can it?_ Then, with a jolt, she realized that yes, it very well could be him.

With this in mind, she wasted no time exiting the room and making her way into the Common Room. Someone had had the idea to light up the room by starting up the fireplace and putting out Magic Candles.

As the young woman walked down the stairs, an African exchange student ran up to her. He was also an Animagus, but unlike her, he had one form-a White Rhino. "Thank the four founders you decided to wake up, Lauren! Professor McGonagall's already been in here-she told us to stay put for now." "Thanks for telling me, Rambi. Has anything else happened?" Rambi shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of..." Just then, _all_ of the light in the room went out. Even the fireplace. Several people tried using _Lumos_ to see, but that didn't work.

 _Then_ , people began to freak. "I can't use my wand!" "What's going on!?" "How are we supposed to see?!" After dealing with several panicked voices in the dark for several minutes, Lauren closed her eyes (mostly from annoyance); _...Pull yourself together. You can do this;_ reached behind her, and unsheathed her sword.

She was _very_ lucky that she had not stabbed anyone. The light from her sword lit up the entire room. "There. _Now_ can you all see?" Several people nodded. "Thanks."

The seventh years and up **(you can come back to Hogwarts for extra classes/training later on. You're still in the same house that you were when you left.)** , retreated towards the fireplace. Lauren and Rambi were among them. "Does _anyone_ had a realistic idea as to what happened?" Lauren raised her sword a bit so that the group could see each other better. "Look, we can't use our wands, right?" Various people nodded. " _We_ can't use our wands. But can _you_ use yours?" Faced with this, she handed her sword to Rambi and took out her wand. "...Here's goes nothing..." She waved the wand in the air and a blue light appeared, illuminating the faces around her. "...Well...at least _one_ of our wands work...I wonder if the other houses have the same problem..."

A few minutes later, she thought she heard something. Like a cork flying from a glass bottle. _...What..._

She quickly found the owner. It was Rambi. As she neared him, she noticed that he had a small bottle of something in his right hand. "...What is that?" Rambi lifted the bottle towards her. "This? _Fernwind Brew_. Want some?" In response, she snatched the bottle from him and inspected it. "I most certainly do not! Where did you get this?" She lowered the bottle a bit and glared at him. "...From Connor...I was saving it for a special occasion." "And _this_ is a special occasion." It wasn't a question. "...Maybe?" Lauren shoved the bottle against her friend's chest. "Take it. _I_ don't want any. But _you_ can get drunk all that you want. Go right ahead. Nothing's stopping you...except...maybe your dad?" Rambi removed the bottle of _Fernwind Brew_ from his chest and held it out in front of him. "...Yeah...he wouldn't be happy if he found out I got drunk, huh?" Rambi's father was known throughout the Magic Community for various reasons. One was that Mr. Qalye was a renowned Beast Tamer, which was a very rare talent. Another that was he worked for the Department of the Regulation and Mistreatment of Beasts and Magical Creatures at the Ministry. Which was also something to brag about. Mr. Qalye also had _very_ strict laws about drinking.

* * *

About thirty minutes had passed since then, and in that time span, several things had happened that had led to now, which wasn't looking so good.

A group of students that were older than her (and not exactly sober), had begun to act up. She didn't know if some of the things that they were doing were directed towards her, or all of the girls in general. A few of them made eye contact with her, obviously wondering the same things she was: _Can guys get any more idiotic than this?_

Then, the fireplace had come back on. All by itself. At the same time, everyone's wands flared up as well.

Everything seemed to be stable. Until something dark hit the window nearest the fireplace. The window actually cracked. Lauren still had her sword out, so she closely ventured towards the window...

* * *

She woke up next to the window, which had shattered. When, she didn't know. Getting back her bearings, she got to her feet as soon as possible and checked her gear to see if anything was missing.

She had everything. Which was good. What _wasn't_ good, was the amount of blood everywhere. She vaguely wondered if some of it was hers.

Then she felt something move behind her, and she turned...

* * *

"...Well, well, well...if it isn't the Animagus...Never thought you'd see me again, did you?" Something had her pinned to the carpet. What, she couldn't exactly tell. But she _did_ recognize the voice. "Cornelius." _Be careful, Rider, he's a Dragon at the moment...he took hostages...Rambi being one of them...there's nothing you can do for them now...I'll create a distraction-you transform, and flee. Get to the Time-Stones, and use them! If I am correct...you will find Derek. But you must be swift._ As Fudge began to walk around Lauren, no doubt celebrating on how easily he had captured her, she noticed something. The White Dragon was limping. _So I_ did _wound him...that won't help me now, though..._

Seconds later, the symbol on her right hand flared up, and half blinded Fudge. "Gah! What is this?!" _Now, Rider! Flee!_ Then, the sword spirit that gave the blade she carried its name appeared, and roared at the White Dragon. "Fight me, you coward!" Fudge roared back. "Curse you, Dragonus!" And then the two beasts collided.

Lauren slowly got up, stepped to the broken window, looked back once; and then stepped forwards.

* * *

She too, was a Dragon. As she flew away from the tower, she noticed that there was a huge crowd outside. _...Can't worry about that, now..._ Lauren folded in her emerald colored wings and banked a hard right, towards the Time-Stones.

When she arrived, she transformed back. Which _might_ have been a bad decision. She was injured. She knew that. But perhaps she was _too_ injured.

With great difficulty, Lauren managed to step inside the circle of stones. To her shock, the runes on each stone turned the color of grass. Then, she had no time to dwell on this, because everything was gone.

* * *

 **Temple of Time (OoT)**

The Hero of Time had seen a lot. Obviously. He had finally saved all six Sages, and had come back here. Then, Sheik had revealed himself, in fact, to be Zelda. _Then_ , Ganondorf had taken her away. If he didn't have _enough_ things to worry about at the moment, there had been a flash of light.

Now, there were five other people in the room. That looked _just_ like him.

One in particular walked up to him. What he said shocked him. "So. It happened, didn't it?" "What?" The eleven year old shook his head. "I'm you. From the future-after you take down Ganondorf." "...Then..." "Yeah. You live. Now, about the others..."

One in particular caught the other's gaze, even though they had no idea what was going on. He was wearing armor, and a thick red cape. What drew their attention, though, was the left side of his chest-plate. It was stained with blood.

Needless to say, he should have been dead. But he wasn't. He was alive. Then he noticed the others. "Who are you?" "...Uh...Well...I'm guessing that we have the same first names, right?" They all nodded. "And last name?" The eleven year old stepped forwards. "If it is Forester, then yes...Uh...well...we _could_ call ourselves by our middle names...but there's a problem." The cape wearing guy crossed his arms. "And what would that be?" "Technically, he and I are the same guy, but I'm older. So, call me Samuel," He gestured upwards. "And call him Sam."

 _Interesting...so this is that guy in the armor, huh? "But he's alive." Of course he's alive! But that other guy..._ The Hero of Twilight realized that Samuel was looking in his direction. "What?" "Your name?" "Right...call me...Jason."

 _Well, well, well, it seems like you're up next! "I know, Elzo."_ The Hero of the Minish looked to the other kid, who nodded at him, then back to the others. "Christopher, but if you want, you can call me Chris."

Then they realized something. The two guys that hadn't been named yet looked very similar. "Are you two related or something?" The two locked gazes. "Maybe." The non-armored guy stepped forwards. "Do we need to know titles as well?" "I guess so...As _you_ might know, Jason, he and I are the Hero of Time." Jason nodded. "Hero of Twilight." "Hero of the Minish." "...Hylia's Chosen Hero and Hero of the Skies...long title I know...call me...David." Then they turned to look at the caped guy. "...I don't _really_ have a title... _She_ did call me her Warrior, though...would that count?" "She?" David leaned over to Jason. "Hylia. She liked him. A lot. See that blood stain? He died from it." "...Then how is he here?" "Good question." He had noticed them. "I'd like to know this myself. By the way, I _did_ happen to notice that the sword I carry has survived...unsheathe thy weapons, fellow Heroes..." So they did.

"As to _my_ name...call me...Lincoln."

* * *

 **(I will not be doing TFH OR FS. I might later, but not now.)**

 **Hyrule Castle (ALttP)**

"...I'm your ancestor? From the past-am I hearing you right?" Said Hero in front of him nodded. "We have the same first name and last name, obviously, so...uh...would middle names do?" "I guess...Will." His ancestor nodded. "Call me John. What are you doing here, anyway?" "Well, if you _are_ from the future, shouldn't all of this be documented? And what's your title?" "My title is Hero of Worlds. Yours?" "...Hero of Light and Dark. Because my quest involves going to the Dark World and back." They were going to talk more, but they were interrupted.

Fiend had absolutely _no_ idea what was going on. Sure, he was the dark counterpart for every Hero, but now, he was staring at not one, but _three_ of them. "...Uh...Hi?" Then he found himself pinned against a wall. "Where is she?" Fiend stared at the guy that had pinned him to the wall. Then he remembered. "...Zelda? Well, I would presume that she's still asleep in the temple, which, we can't get to." The Hero of Hyrule let him go. "And why is this?" "Look around you! This isn't the Hyrule that you know. It's his. No, not him, _him_." "...So...what Era is this?" "Light and Dark." "I'm the Hero after you..." "I know that, but where does _he_ come into the equation?" "I think that I come after both of you."

They had gotten a name out of the other guy. Austin. Now, they found themselves somewhere else. And, to their shock, Fiend seemed to recognize _ALL_ of them. Meaning the other two groups that had found each other.

* * *

 **(Here we go.)**

Derek had a _very_ good reason to panic. But he kept it together. "Alright. New people-I need names. Once that's done, then we can figure out what the Hell is going on, because _I_ have no idea."

 **(Recap here- RS-Derek; ALttP/LA/OoA/OoS-Will; ALBW- John; SS- David; First Hero-Lincoln; MC- Chris; TP- Jason; BotW- Nate; TLoZ/AoL- Austin; Dark/Shadow Link- Fiend; FSA- Blue, Red, Green, Vio; OoT- Samuel; MM- Sam, ST- Andrew; WW- Daniel….I THINK that's everyone…)**

This had taken several minutes. Then, Derek heard someone call for him. Someone else. Someone he thought he wouldn't hear from for a while. "...Link?"

* * *

 **Should I check on the Villains next chapter? Or how about going to Hyrule? (can be any one) Give me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 6- Villains Abound

Chapter 6- Villains Abound **(That's right. It's time for the big bads to shine. Oh, they'll get to fight the Heroes eventually, but now is not the time. Because, they too, are freaked out. Read on.) (Also, something gets talked about near the end of this chapter that is...well...natural for women. It's going to become a problem, of course, and it has to be addressed as soon as possible. If you do not want to read that section, then stop before the "meanwhile", and go to the next chapter. This "section" will continue on to the next chapter. Ah, what am I saying-you all have your desired reading material. ENJOY.)**

 **TCR does not own TLOZ.**

* * *

 **The Darke Tower (Past)**

Ganondorf, to say the least, had a right to know what in Hyrule was going on above his head. For one thing, he was hearing what sounded like two beasts screaming at each other. Well, more like roaring, but _still_.

When he made up his mind to go up the stairs, he took his famed Trident of Power with him, just in case. What he saw actually shocked him quite a bit.

He was staring at a massive Dragon, his white scales stained crimson by blood.

While in another corner of the room, a gigantic, blue furred beast was nursing his wounds.

"...Who are you and what are you doing in my tower?"

To his surprise, the Dragon reared up in front of him and hissed. "So glad you could join us, Hanson. I require your assistance."

Then the blue furred beast spoke. "...So around this time was the name change? Interesting..."

"...What name change?"

"Well, before the Hanson's, our last name was Dragmire."

Ganondorf turned to the Dragon. "What kind of assistance?"

The Dragon hissed with glee. "Would you like to kill off Courage? ALL of them?"

"...All?"

The Dragon hissed again. "Yes...in the meantime... _do_ call me...Cornelius...and call that beast over _there_ Connor...but the real question is, what is _your_ name?"

Of course, he was a _bit_ reluctant to just give away his first name, but the other two had done it. "...Call me Xavier."

* * *

 **In another part of the vast universe...**

"...So you're me? And I'm you? _How does this make any sense?!_ "

His counterpart stared back at him. "...That is a very good question...you _are_ a Warlock, right?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Of course. By the way, what is your title, I have to call you _something_."

Said Ganondorf crossed his arms. "King of Twilight."

"...Interesting..."

* * *

 **In YET ANOTHER part of the Universe...**

He was staring at a woman. Onyx felt a bit uncomfortable at this. "...Where are we?"

The woman gazed around her. "...In some sort of tower, I'd imagine...but whoever lives here has a _very_ high esteem of themselves..."

* * *

 **The Darke Tower**

"...So...you'll summon the others here...and then we can get started?"

Cornelius nodded. "Yes. I see _great_ promise in both of you. Your hatred for the Forester Clan runs deep, I can see that...but _I_ do have _one_ exception-leave the girl to _me_."

"... _Who_?"

"There is a female shapeshifter traveling with the Heroes. See these scars? She gave them to me-I _must_ have my revenge."

Just then, various other villains from across the board appeared in the room.

It took them a while to get settled down. Then, introductions were made.

There were several Ganons and Ganondorfs, two shapeshifters who went by the names of Veran and Onyx, a Wizard named Agahnim, various forms of a sorcerer named Vaati, and various other villains. Quite a few of them were insane.

Which, of course, they fit right in immediately.

Then Fudge told the other villains which Era the Heroes were going to first. What he said shocked all of them. "Connor...good news...you get to go home."

They would go to the Era of Magic. **(Might be changed in the near future...)**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

On one hand, Derek was relived that his friend was alright. On the other, he was slowly realizing that maybe it was a bad idea for her to be here.

It had been a few hours since Lauren had found the others, and now her and Derek were off by themselves, trying to figure out why Cornelius returned _now_ , instead of before.

"He _has_ to have some kind of motive-he's had one each time, so what's it this time?"

Lauren was currently pacing back and forth in front of Derek, who was sitting up against a tree cleaning his sword.

Derek thought now would be the best time to tell her. "You _do_ know that it _might_ be bad to stay here with us, right?"

Lauren stiffened, and slowly turned to face Derek. " _And what would that reason be_?"

In answer, Derek put down his sword, got to his feet, and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to be blunt with you, okay?"

She nodded. "...It's because of something that happens once a month." There. He had said it.

In response, her eyes slowly widened. "...I hadn't even...thought about that..."

"Well, it is going to happen at least once, right?"

Lauren nodded. "I should have thought about this before I showed up, huh?"

Derek let go of her and began walking towards the main clearing. Lauren had to run to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"The others want to know you better. Besides, I'm thinking that Nate's secretly a wizard, but I can't really be sure. Perhaps you can test him?"

The Witch grinned. "Just watch me."

* * *

 **It's been a while, huh? I'm also working on chapter seven as well. If you have any questions, PM me. Oh, and I just discovered the forums, too...**


	8. Chapter 7- Wrath of the Full Moon

**The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link**

 **Chapter 7 -Wrath of the Full Moon (once again, like another novel of mine, After The Fall, violent/more mature chapters will be bold. Also, there will be cursing. Lots of it. But just from one character...hopefully.)**

 **WARNING: this chapter is about a rather...uncomfortable subject for some people. The subject goes by many names...examples are "cycle", "coming of age", "flowering"...but the one that I think that I came up with...is "Wrath of the Full Moon". Now, if you have read my profile, then you will know why I know soooooo much about this subject. Enjoy. And something will happen that is a result of what is to happen within this chapter. Once again, enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Clearing (main base camp for now.)**

There.

It had been coming and going for the past few hours, but she now knew what was happening. Which damn near tore her in two.

She was currently beneath a pine tree, hopefully far enough from the others that they wouldn't come over and see what was wrong.

 _I should of known...I...I should have brought things...I... I...I'm too damn emotional right now...Can't even think right..._ She hissed from the pain as another pang coursed through her. _...I...I'll live...hopefully..._

* * *

In the end, she had given up hope of the pangs going away, so she had quietly stole away into the woods.

Once far in enough that the others wouldn't see, she had taken off her shirt as a last resort, to try and keep her jeans as less bloodied as possible.

Which was rather impossible.

Add in the lightheadedness, the feeling of being weak, and the stomach pangs, and you had a very emotional person.

* * *

 **(Derek)**

The Hero of Magic was worried. Lauren had disappeared.

Derek knew that she hadn't been herself, recently, but the fact that no one else had seen her for the past few hours freaked him out a bit. _She's wandered off before..._

But, if she had, why was he feeling like this?

Then he happened to look up. Almost overhead was a full moon. It hit him then that he thought he knew what was wrong with her. "...Oh no...not now...not here..."

He found himself sprinting full speed towards the woods. _Of all of the times and places, now this happens?_

* * *

His worst fears were confirmed when he found a fresh trail of blood leading far off.

Derek knelt by the trail, reached out towards a few blades of blood covered grass, and pulled a few blades from the ground.

Derek then brought the blades of grass up to his nose and sniffed them. He was immersed with emotions- fear, pain, weakness...

The Hero of Magic sighed and let the blades of grass drop to the ground, then he wiped his hand on his "Gryffindor Rules, Slytherin Sux" t-shirt *****.

His gaze then lifted from the trail of blood to the woods before him. "...What am I going to do with you?"

"Do what with who?"

Derek jumped and then looked upwards. It was Jason.

* * *

The two Heroes looked at each other for a few moments. "I didn't hear you come up behind me."

"I've been getting stealth lessons from Nate. Turns out that he climbed cliffs with his bare hands. Can you believe that?"

Derek nodded. "Yes. In fact, he was climbing trees a few hours ago, looking for food. I take it that he found some?"

Jason nodded. "Seems like he found a whole horde of squirrels. Don't know why you don't like them, Derek, they're good with parsley...and marigold...and..."

"Yes, I'm sure that they are..."

* * *

Jason then noticed the trail of blood. "Whatever happened here? Looks like something killed something and then dragged it off."

The Hero of Twilight knelt on the other side of the trial and studied it. The two Heroes then locked gazes. "Do you have an idea of what happened?"

Derek nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so, Jason." He looked down for a few seconds, as if making up his mind about something, then looked up again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"...Of course."

"...Since you're a shape-shifter, you can...scent things, right? As a Hylian?"

Jason simply stared at Derek. "...Y-yes...but why in Hylia's name would you ask me that?"

Derek held up his hands. "I didn't mean to offend you, if I did, I am sorry. But, at least do this."

He reached out and grabbed a fistful of grass again, but this time, he offered the grass to Jason. "All that I'm asking you is to smell these blades of grass."

Jason reached out and took the blades of grass from Derek, then looked at him with question. "Go on." So he did, and in the back of his mind, his "other half" grew protective. Very protective.

All Jason could do was let the bloodied blades of grass fall to the ground, stand up, and silently gaze into the woods before him.

He then turned and helped Derek get to his feet. "...She's under the full moon's wrath, isn't she?" It was barely more than a slight whisper, but thanks to his many forms, Derek heard Jason's words clear as day.

He nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so...Nate does make those herbal teas, right?"

"...I believe so...do you want me to run and fetch him?"

Derek nodded gratefully. "Yes. I'd appreciate it."

As both Heroes went their separate ways, Jason found himself thinking about Illia, and how he had been there with her, to help her when she had these monthly occurrences. _What_ was happening now was partially the same thing. _I used to help Illia when these things happened, and now another woman is having the same problem; and by Hylia, I'm going to help her..._

* * *

Jason found Nate and a few others nearby the creek. Some were swimming, others were fishing.

He picked his way down the encampment and made his way over to Nate. "Just how many fish have you caught?"

The Hero of the Wild glanced up at Jason. "Now or since I started fishing? Too many to count." Then Nate noticed the look on Jason's face. "Did something happen?"

All Jason could do is nod. "We need to talk. Away from the others."

Then he got an idea. "...Do you know where Red is?"

* * *

" _YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!"_

 _"_ You are NOT doing this, Red! The cap of the Hero is priceless! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT?!"

Red was currently facing his three brothers. Jason had suggested an idea to him, and he had thought it to be brilliant.

The others...not so much.

"...I know how much the cap means to all of you. But it's just a cap! And clothes need to be washed once in a while anyway...right?"

Blue shook his head.

"Yeah! But NOT IN THIS MANNER!"

Vio, knowing the smartest one, knew _exactly_ what was going on, so he intervened.

"Guys. The reason Red wants to give Lauren his cap is because well, women get these...things...mostly every month...that...um...cause them to bleed. And Red's cap is the _exact_ shade of blood...So..." Vio tried to put it in a way that wouldn't make his brothers freak out, since they were so close to that point.

"...What?"

Green and Blue just looked each other, then back to Vio.

"...And how do you know this?"

Vio paled a bit.

"...Well...I um...found her...and...she told me in great detail what was going on, and then told me to go away. Though...not very nicely..."

Blue nodded.

"Yeah, we heard her cursing all the way over here..."

He turned to Red.

"Well, if you want to help her, then be my guest."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Derek was being bombarded with curses.

He flinched at quite a few of them.

So, he was _very_ thankful when Red, Jason and Nate showed up.

"Thanks the Gods you three came."

That caused Lauren to shut up.

For about two seconds.

 _"..._ You... _TOLD THE OTHERS ABOUT THIS?!"_

Needless to say, the four Heroes began to try to calm the Witch down.

* * *

"...Nate... _Why do you have a cup and saucer?_ "

All four of them, including Red, who was now capless, privately noted that Nate's Herbal Tea had taken effect.

"...Well...I couldn't tell, you..."

Then Derek saw that Nate was holding something in his hands.

"What is that?"

Nate held up the object.

"This? Tis' a "Shieka Stone."

Derek walked over to Nate and looked down at this object.

"Can I see it?"

Nate nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

Derek figured how to operate the Stone very quickly. "Oh. That's how it works...let's see...you have heat tracking...binoculars...a mangnetic system that is interesting...what else...you can levitate stuff...and...What's this?"

A bolt of light shot out of the device and headed in Lauren's direction. The bolt struck the bush head on.

* * *

Several minutes later, the four Heroes heard a small voice.

"...Ears. I have pointy ears...black fur...fangs...but yet I'm floating..."

Then, to everyone's shock, a small black and white cat like creature floated up behind the bush.

Then Minda appeared.

"Derek...just what exactly did you do?"

The imp flew up into the Hero's face and he took a few steps back.

"...I really don't know what I did..."

Minda actually snarled at him.

"YOU IDIOT! Because of you, Lauren is now an Imp! Like. Me."

Needless to say, the clearing grew quiet for a few minutes as the occupants took in this new information.

* * *

 **I am proud to say that, to my knowledge, THIS HAS NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE!**

 **To those of you who do not know what happened, Lauren was turned into an imp like Minda, but has blue eyes. She can still use everything she can use as a human, except for her Omnitrax, obviously.**

 ***If this is an actual shirt, I want it. It depicts the Gryffindor Lion biting the Sytherin snake's neck and standing on it. What's interesting is that Sytherin's version of the shirt is reversed...**


	9. Chapter 8- Dragon Slayers Wanted

The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link

Chapter 8- Dragon Slayers Wanted

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Minda had begun to yell at Derek.

In that time frame, others had made their way to the off shoot of the main area, and had found out what had happened.

A few seconds later, Fiend pushed his way up to the front.

"Derek? _What_ happened?"

The Hero of Magic only now lowered the device and looked down at it.

"Nate allowed me to look at this thing and I was messing around with it, and I did something, which caused it to fire a bolt of...something in Lauren's direction. Meaning,"

He waved his hand upwards and raised his head.

"She's now an imp. Like Minda."

* * *

While all the commotion was going on, Minda had floated over to Lauren.

"Are you alright?"

The new imp silently looked over herself, then nodded.

"Yeah. I guess. The question is, can I still use..."

The blue eyed imp closed her eyes and concentrated.

Seconds later, a sword appeared in her right furry hand.

A shield appeared in her left furry hand.

A strange device appeared on her right wrist.

An even stranger necklace appeared around her neck.

"I think that's everything..."

Minda could only watch wordlessly as Lauren opened her eyes and floated towards the main group.

* * *

"Hey."

Derek glanced upwards.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, it's different, being this small, but at least I can still do this."

Lauren held out her right hand and summoned a ball of blue light.

She then tossed the ball into the air, caught it, and then threw it towards a lone tree.

The tree exploded.

"..Uh...maybe this new form is more powerful than I thought..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Fudge, to say the least, was absolutely furious.

The Dragon had done all that he could to stop the "Resistance" in its tracks, but nooooo, they just _had_ to keep coming back for more.

It was downright pitiful.

As of this moment, the White Dragon had trapped some students in the Great Hall.

He had roared at them for a bit, then, when he had grown tired of that, he had torn the twin doors off their hinges.

Needless to say, the screams that came from the students was music to his reptilian ears.

* * *

Draco Malfroy ***** and Rambi Qayle had enough problems on their hands, like keeping order.

But when Fudge burst through the doors and began terrorizing everyone, the two Gryffindors found themselves facing the Dragon practically by themselves.

Which was slightly terrifying.

But then, something happened, and what happened then managed to shock even Fudge himself.

* * *

 **Back at the Clearing**

At the same time that Rambi and Draco were staring down Fudge, Derek noticed something.

"...Do you guys feel...strange, at all?"

Several others nodded, but, before anyone could say anything else, everything went white.

For _all_ of them.

* * *

 **The Great Hall; Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

They appeared in several flashes of a golden light.

The first to get up from the cracked tile floor was Lauren.

The others quickly followed.

"...So this is your era, Derek?"

"Yep. This is a _very_ small portion of iiiiitt-Holy Din!"

Fudge had crept up on the group and Derek had turned and was now staring up at the massive beast.

The Dragon hissed. "Welcome back, Forester. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to come back here? WEEKS!"

Fudge moved closer to the group of Heroes, and several of them drew their swords on instinct.

"Do you think that your blades can harm me? Not even Derek's fully hurt me...only hers can..."

Just then, the Dragon arched his head and roared.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Fudge. You can do better than that!"

The Dragon roared in confusement.

It was her, the Dragon Rider, but _where was she?!_

Then he saw a small cat like figure on his blood covered snout.

"Missed me?"

Fudge snarled in fury and snapped at the figure, but she was gone.

Then he felt pain again. And again. And again.

A few seconds later, his fury grew tenfold.

* * *

"SSSSSSSSKKKKKAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA!"

The White Dragon's roars echoed through the school and grounds for miles.

A few minutes later, he was downed.

All because of a small imp with a sword.

That hurt him more than anything else.

That he was defeated by _a mere creature_!

* * *

Derek was the first one to notice that Fudge was slowly rising from the floor.

"Um...guys...you _might_ want to turn around..."

Several of the others gave him questioning looks.

So he began gesturing frantically towards the now angry Dragon.

 _"Do you not see the angry Dragon behind you?!"_

Behind them, Fudge slowly opened his huge maw and roared.

Only then did the others turn around.

* * *

Derek was confused.

Even _he_ couldn't have made it from the Great Hall down near the Qudditch Stadium in _five minutes_.

But, here he was, literally running for his life from a very pissed off Dragon.

"You alright?"

Derek glanced to his right to see Nate, who was keeping pace with him.

He had a feeling that the Hero of the Wild could run a heck of a lot faster than this, which was pretty fast already.

"Well, if you count that we aren't dead yet, then, yeah. I'm alright."

Then Derek raised his voice to be heard by the others. "Guys! Hard right! We'll head towards the Lake! Move!"

* * *

 **Several Minutes later**

All the Heroes were currently staring at the Lake far below them.

Then Lincoln turned to Derek.

"You want us to jump. From this cliff."

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"...Do _I_ have a problem with this?! Yes! We ALL DO."

Lauren floated between the two and shoved them apart.

"I don't _need you two_ killing each other. We have _him_ to worry about."

She pointed behind her.

Fudge, for some reason, was watching the scene with interest.

"Oh, don't mind me. It isn't often that Heroes get into arguments. Go on, keep arguing."

Said Heroes simply stared at the beast in confusement.

* * *

Then, someone had said something that had made Fudge really mad, and here they were, actually jumping off the cliff.

"Don't worry! Fox Lake has spells so you won't suffer any fall damage!"

Both Blue and Fiend attacked Derek for breaking things ******.

* * *

Several minutes later, Derek found himself staring up at the twilight sky.

 _...Well. That went well. Now...how close am I to shore..._

The Hero of magic turned over and began swimming towards a lone structure not too far away...

* * *

 **Well. That does it for the Era of Magic.**

 **Now, I have several ideas planned.**

 **One- next chapter, the Heroes and companions head to Chima, which is a world populated by anthropomorphic animals.**

 **Two- Chapter after that, Derek goes off on his own, where, you might ask? Well...about 600 years into the future, aboard the _Spirit of Fire_. Turns out that there's a SPARTAN named Wayne that needs a helping hand...**

 **Three- Nate ends up in Middle-Earth for a while. (Because why not?)**

 **Four-Lauren heads off to Alagaësia (She's a Rider too, her Dragon is Dragonus.) to recruit the help of a certain friend...**

 ***Again, you can come back after graduating to take extra classes. This is why Draco is back.**

 ****This is actually legit, but I had to have at _least_ one of these instances in here.**


	10. Chapter 9- SPARTAN H-4271

The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link

Chapter 9: SPARTAN H-4271

 **Seriously. There should be more than three crossovers.**

* * *

 **Spirit** **of Fire**

 **Date: June 28, 2653**

...No...That _couldn't_ be right.

What was he looking at?

Then it dawned on him.

 _...I'm...looking at Earth...how is this possible...?_

Derek sat up and looked around.

 _Hmmm...Looks like a battle took place here...wherever this place is._

Then he heard what was unmistakably gunfire.

* * *

 **Meanwhile..**

" _GAAAAHHH!_ KILL THE SPARTANS! KILLLL THEEEEMMM _ALLLL_!"

A Hunter, a few Elites, and Grunts charged towards a few Marines, who tried to kill the Covenant warriors.

Then, something exploded in the area between the Covenant and Marines, and when the smoke cleared, both forces saw a lone Spartan standing there.

His amour was a few shades lighter than Master Chief's, who was somewhere else on the Spirit of Fire, dealing with another group of Covenant.

It had been handed down from one Spartan to the next, it was aged.

The Covenant had a good look at the Spartan before he reached behind him. And, to their amazement, the Spartan drew an Energy Sword. Though they hadn't seen _this_ sword before.

The Spartan held the Energy Sword out in front of him, and slowly began to make patterns in the air with its energy trial. "You see this? This is _Demonslayer_. My family has killed legions of Covenant and other things with this weapon..." Behind the helmet, the Spartan grinned. "Would you like me to test it on you?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Derek had managed to get up and was now inspecting the bullet-ridden walls.

 _...Strange...it's as if the metal was...torn apart...but by what?_

Then he heard gunfire again. It was closer. Much, much closer.

Then something slammed into him.

* * *

"Hey...kid...you alright?"

He blinked away the threatening darkness and slowly sat up.

"Yeah...I guess...what even..."

Some guy in an olive-green plated suit gestured behind Derek with a wicked looking weapon.

"Hunter."

"... _What_?"

The helmeted figure looked down at him, shook his head (it was definitely a guy), and held out a gloved hand.

"Need some help getting up?"

Derek found that he couldn't say no.

* * *

A few minutes later, Derek found himself walking beside the armor wearing guy. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of the wicked looking weapon that the guy was holding limply at his side.

"What is that?"

"What?"

Derek nodded towards the guy's hand.

"That thing?"

The guy lifted the weapon for Derek to inspect it better.

"What is it?"

"It's an Energy Sword. Been in the family for a long time, you see. Name's _Demonslayer_."

Derek stopped dead at this.

"Did I say something?"

"...Yeah...yeah you did."

Derek reached behind him and wordlessly drew his sword.

The two weapons sparked as they came near each other.

"...I'll be Damned..."

Derek sensed the guy was looking at his strange behind the helmet, then the two put away their weapons.

Then the other guy reached up and slowly removed his helmet.

* * *

"...So...all the past Heroes, which includes you, are trying to save the world? And now I'm caught up in it?"

"Pretty much. Sucks, huh?"

The man, who had introduced himself as a SPARTAN, whatever that was, nodded.

"Well, I reckon that we can't really talk without knowing each other's names. I'll go first, if you don't mind. Call me Wayne."

Derek shook Wayne's outstretched hand heartily.

"You can call me D..."

 _Wait a sec...none of the others are with me except him...which means..._

"...Call me...Link."

* * *

"Link" and Wayne had found themselves in the armory.

"Okay. You ever fire a gun before?"

Link simply stared at Wayne.

"...That'd be a no, then..."

Wayne set down the rifle and picked up a smaller helmet.

"Here."

He held the helmet out to Link, who slowly reached out and took the object.

"Try it on...It should still work..."

So he did.

* * *

"...How in the _world_ can you walk with _this thing on your head!?_ It hurts already!"

"I have training. _You_ don't."

Wayne silently watched the forest-green, bright blue visored helmet tilt to one side and then nod.

"Fair enough. Am I gonna wear more stuff or just the helmet."

"The whole deal. Now, sit down for a sec."

"...This is gonna be _fuuuuunnnn_..."

* * *

 _"...Calibration...complete...system levels...normal..."_

"...Uh...Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"Where's that voice coming from?"

Link heard Wayne chuckle from somewhere close to his right.

"Hello, Cortana."

"...Cortana?"

 _Hello. So...You're Link?"_

"Yes, Ma'm."

 _...Your parents raised you right...whoever they are-Wayne._

"Yeah?"

 _"Don't talk to me like that, young man!"_

"...Sorry..."

 _"Quiet. There's a Hunter coming this way-can you fight, Link?"_

"Would I have a wand if I couldn't?"

Any other talk was cut short, however, because seconds later, something _huge_ slammed into the room.

* * *

Link only had a split second to see something heading towards him before he was flying across the room and hit the wall.

To say he was in pain was the gist of it.

From the position he was in, he could only stare out of his ruined helmet up at the Hunter that now stood above him, weapon raised.

Then something hit the Hunter, which caused the beast to roar and stumble backwards...

* * *

 _...Link...Link! Wake up! Wayne-he's fading-_

"Don't think I don't know that, Cortana!"

It had been a terrifying moment when Wayne had killed the Hunter and then had turned around.

Link was laying on the floor, in a pool of blood and other things; the expression on his face near broke Wayne's heart.

Fast forwards about ten minutes later.

Wayne had called John on his comm link, the Chief had told him to regroup at a strange device that had appeared from nowhere- a beat up circle of upright stones.

Wayne was carrying Link in his arms, and while he was no doctor, he could tell that Link had it bad. Real bad.

* * *

"CHIEF!"

The Spartan whirled around.

"Wayne! ...Who's that?"

Wayne ran up to the Spartan and gave a very quick summary of the fight with the Hunter.

"...Hmmm...good thing you were there, huh?"

The way Chief was acting about the situation mad him irate.

"This kid's gonna die if we don't do something!"

Then John placed a gloved hand on Wayne's shoulder.

"I reckon that those stones are some sort of gate...I think you can use them to get out of here...what do you say?"

Wayne looked towards the circle of stones and nodded.

"Alright-are they supposed to be glowing?"

The stones were glowing a bright blue.

Something told Wayne that if it was time to leave.

The Spartan walked onto the inner most stone, turned around and nodded towards John.

The Chief raised a hand in farewell and then everything turned white.


	11. Chapter 10- Perils of Time Travel

The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link

Chapter 10: The Perils of Traveling Through Time

(Rin- I AM HEREBY TAKING YOUR IDEA OF TIME TRAVEL! And putting my own unique spin on it.)

* * *

Wayne landed in an open field. To his shock, other people were in the area, and they wore similar clothing.

And they had noticed him.

Not to alarm then, the Spartan lowered Derek to the ground as gently as he could, reached up, and removed his helmet.

"I mean you no harm. Put away those weapons."

"...How can we trust you...?"

"Because I saved his life."

A young woman then pushed her way to the front of the growing crowd and sprinted the short distance to Wayne.

The 6 foot armored man looked down at her.

"What...Happened?"

"We were attacked. You wouldn't understand by what, though. You'd have to be there...the question is, can you heal him?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. But not here."

She then turned to a adolescent that seemed to take interest in his armor. "Samuel-is there any place...?"

"Yes, in fact. The Temple of Time."

"Is it close?"

"Yes, just over that ridge."

"Great."

She turned back to Wayne.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, right. Wayne."

Wayne shook the woman's hand.

"Lauren."

Lauren then turned to the others.

"Pack up. We're leaving."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

 **The Temple of Time**

 **(Era of Time)**

To say that Derek had been healed was an understatement.

In fact, he had even gone as far as to suggest a sword fighting tournament.

Now, the sound of metal striking metal resounded through the Temple of Time.

The Heroes had decided to rest up before heading off to defeat the Ganondorf of this Era. If you can call sword fighting "resting up".

" _No_! Not like _that_! I thought that these were _documented!_ "

Jason and Derek had been fighting for some time and Jason was attempting to teach Derek some of the techniques _he_ had learned. It wasn't going too well.

Fiend had overheard the conversation. "Don't even bother trying to teach him, Jason! He's doing those techniques a different way!"

"And how would you know this?"

Fiend stopped leaning against a marble pillar and sauntered over to the two Heroes. "Because I've fought him before. Show him, Derek."

Derek was happy to comply.

* * *

At the other side of the temple, the younger Heroes were placing bets on who would win in a sword-fight.

Right now, the most bets had been placed on Lauren. Not that because she was the only girl in the group besides companions, it was because of how _good_ she was.

"...And he's down...again..." Samuel looked down at the stone tablet he had found and made another "X" next to Lauren's name.

"How many is that now? Six?"

"No, it's eight. I'm positive that she's knocked _him_ down eight times or more."

Vio held out a hand and Samuel handed over the stone tablet. "...Yes. Austin has been defeated by her at least _ten_ times, if you have been keeping score correctly..."

Then Blue's annoyed voice came from somewhere behind them. "Why can't _we_ fight? We've proven ourselves!"

Several other younger Heroes nodded.

"Well, if you _want_ to fight, then be my guest."

All of them spun around.

A few of the older Heroes, Lauren included, had stopped fighting. Lauren then threw her sword in the air and caught it perfectly. "Well? Are we going to fight you or not? You guys need training too."

Several of the younger Heroes looked at each other.

Blue decided for them. "We'll fight you."

* * *

After some time, Derek was fighting Nate.

The two glanced at each other, then crossed swords. "I challenge thee to a duel."

Derek grinned back at Nate behind his sword. "Challenge accepted."

The two stepped back and then began to fight.

"Well...he seems to know what he's doing _now_."

Jason nodded in Fiend's direction. "Perhaps..."

The two had begun to move backwards as the fight progressed and Derek and Nate moved up the left ramp and into the room beyond.

Then Derek just so happened to trip on something.

* * *

Derek felt himself falling backwards. In desperation, the Hero of Magic thrust his sword behind him to steady himself, but was shocked when he felt as if the weapon had been _thrust into the ground_. *****

Derek then found himself sitting up against something. He was on a raised marble circular platform, with a slightly larger marble ring around the layer he was sitting on.

From the direction he was facing, past Nate, were two huge marble doors that had been pushed inwards.

 _...Waitasec...isn't this where..._ Steeling himself, Derek slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder, then up.

His sword had been thrust into the Pedestal of Time.

 _...Welp. We're all screwed now. Nice going._

The Hero of Magic got to his feet and quickly realized that there was this...barrier around his sword. He couldn't get to it, and he had a feeling that if he _did_ try to retrieve it, he would get hurt.

 _...Looks like some sort of shield...don't want to mess with it...might go away after a bit._

Derek then turned and quickly walked down the...whatever it was over to Nate.

"Nate. Listen _very_ closely, okay? I need you to go and get everyone and bring them in here."

The slightly older Hero took a few paces back and tried to look past Derek. "Wherefore?"

Once again steeling himself, Derek lowered his head a bit, pinched the bridge of his nose, and removed his hand and looked up at Nate with chagrin. "You've heard of the Hero of Time, right? Samuel? And what he did?"

"Aye. Whereat?"

Derek moved off to the side a bit and Nate noticed what had happened immediately.

"... _You attercop_!"

Derek simply stared at the now irate Scot. "What?"

"...Attercop...means...spider..."

"Oh...why did you call me a Skeutula ******?"

"... _Never you mind about that_! Look yonder." Nate gestured to the pedestal. "That tracery ******* that surrounded your blade is gone."

"So it is. But I think that I should leave it for now-I don't know what'll happen if I try to pull it out."

"A Hero is less without his blade."

Derek turned from Nate and left the small room. "I know. But I have a plan."

"You dwimmer-crafty folk _always_ have something."

* * *

Several minutes later, everyone was in the smaller room and Derek was standing in front of his sword.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

Derek nodded in Wayne's direction.

"Well...Can't really delay this any longer..."

The Hero of Magic placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword and tried to pull it out.

The weapon began to slide out, then was stopped. Right after, the doors slammed shut, trapping the group inside.

* * *

Then something pulsed. Pulsed again. Then Derek noticed that there was a light glow coming from below him.

There was a Triforce symbol embedded in the circle of marble he was standing in, it was glowing blue. In the middle triangle was the Pedestal of Time, which was trapping his sword.

Derek quickly let go of the hilt and slowly backed away from the pedestal.

He was then aware of a humming noise, and the fact that the glow was _brighter_ than before.

"...Sam...?"

The younger Hero's voice was somewhere close. "Yes?"

"...Is this what...?"

"...I'm afraid so..."

Then someone else joined in. "Will the age still be the same?"

"Seven years is a long time..."

Then another person joined in. "You know...if we go back seven years...I'll _still_ be older than all of you."

" _Of course you will_ , Wayne."

Then they couldn't say anything, because suddenly, everything turned _white_.

* * *

 _...Ow...my head...what...what happened...what is...okay...that's my sword...the doors are open now...and...No._ He slowly realized that he felt smaller. A lot smaller. He felt tired as well. Fortunately, this had happened to him before, but he had only gone back about two years, not _seven_. _...Seven years...Wait...that means that I'm...twelve...well then. This drastically changes everything._

The Hero of Magic pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked to his right. _...Yep. Thought so. I should try to see if the others are okay...maybe some didn't go_ _through the aging_ _pro...proc...process...I can't talk like I did?_ He was standing now and he once again tried to pull his sword out. Failing that, Derek wandered out of the room and leaned against a pillar. _...I'm tired from that?_

Then he heard something yelp. Very loudly, and it was close by.

* * *

Seconds later, Derek was on the ground and something furry was trying its hardest to lick his face raw.

Then the thing got off of him and was running around in circles.

Derek slowly realized who it was.

"... _Jason_?"

He heard himself speak in a higher pitched voice, one that he hadn't used in _years_.

"...Great. If my voice changed then I guess all of ours did."

"Jason" had stopped running around and circles and was now sitting beside him.

"...You're acting like your 'other self'...wonder why that is..."

Then he heard someone call for him. Someone that sounded familiar.

"...Derek?"

Then Jason yipped and moved away from Derek to somewhere else.

"Hi! You seem to be okay with this...maybe _too_ much...alright, alright! Get _off_!"

Derek then heard footsteps behind him and he turned.

"Hi."

"...You...You didn't...change...?"

Lauren shook her head and knelt down to grab Jason as the wolf puppy attempted to run past her.

 _"Hold still!"_

Lauren then stood with a struggling wolf puppy in her arms.

"No. I didn't change. Only one that didn't."

"...Well. Uh...there... _could_ be a _slight_ problem...?"

* * *

 **Several Minutes later**

 **Outside the Temple of Time**

As Lauren unfortunately found out, the effects of what had happened didn't just change the ages of the Heroes and them smaller, it also made _everything_ smaller. Which, put the _Tergeo_ spell to good use.

Now, she was currently lying against one of the standing pillars, silently staring up into the sky.

"All of this is taking its toll on you, huh?"

Wayne was sitting beside her now.

The Witch got up and paced back and forth a bit.

"It _isn't_ their fault-they're the victims of Time-Travel-no one knew _that_ was going to happen."

"True. _How many times_ have you used that spell?"

"Too much."

Then she stopped pacing and simply stared off into the distance when they both heard a commotion off to the right.

Lauren buried her face in her hands and muttered something unprintable.

"I'll take care of it. Maybe it's a one-night thing, you know?"

"I really hope so..."

As the Spartan turned teenager walked past Lauren, he nodded towards her. "Go and get some sleep. You look like you need it."

She was all too happy to comply.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **Kakariko Village**

What Wayne had said was true.

For some of the Heroes, the effects lasted for only a short period of time.

The ones that had returned to normal age were Jason, Will, Blue, Vio, Green, Red, Chris, and Andrew.

The rest were still seven years younger.

Which had it's share of problems.

One was that Derek was trying to turn _all_ of them into some form of animal.

Lauren eventually had to take his wand from him, which was _very_ serious.

"Stop acting so irresponsible! You weren't like this when you were twelve naturally, so stop acting like it."

"...Ah...you're no fun..."

* * *

A few minutes, later, Lauren had relented and had given Derek back his wand.

She had been talking with Jason about the finer art of Magic when she heard an explosion.

* * *

"...WHAT are you doing?!"  
Derek turned to see an exasperated Lauren striding towards him, wand out and at her side.  
"Uh...Trying to see what spells I can still do, why?"  
The 19 year old hung her head and sighed. "...I'm just trying to deal with all of this."  
The Witch raised her head and smiled weakly at him. "How are you doing? It's gotta be hard, going back that far."  
".. _.Please_ don't remind me..."

Derek wandered over to a wooden bench and sat down on the bench. A few seconds later, Lauren joined him.  
"So...when do you think this'll get back to normal?"  
"...Really have no idea..."  
Derek had begin to drift off to sleep but then sat up quickly. Lauren turned and stared at him.  
"What?"  
"...Is that a chicken?"  
"Where?"  
Derek gently took her right arm and showed her where the lone bird was.  
"...It _looks_ like a chicken..."  
Then Lauren had a look on her face that she hadn't wore in a _long_ time.  
"Hey...can you still use _Aguamenti_?"  
Derek felt a grin split his face. "I _think_ so."  
"Wanna use it on that chicken?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."  
Derek reached into his jacket and pulled out his wand, which was bigger than he remembered, of course. The Hero of Magic then took a few faltering steps towards the bird, raised the wand, and yelled _"AGUAMENTI!"_  
Or tried to.  
A bolt of light green light shot from the tip and to the horror of the Witch and Wizard, the bolt struck the chicken and it shrieked.  
Then it fell over. It wasn't breathing.  
Derek brought his wand up to his face and stared at it.

Lauren's shocked voice came from his right. _"...WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_  
 _"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!"_

The yelling had gotten the attention of the other Heroes, who were more of less below the age of 13, save Wayne, who was 19.  
The younger ones were staying in a barn for now, they couldn't exactly complain about it, either.  
"Derek?"  
The young Wizard spun around and lost his balance. The boy flailed around to try and catch himself, and he felt a rough hand steady him.  
"Next time, watch the ground."  
Derek muttered something about Wayne that wasn't very nice, _and_ unprintable.  
"Technically, you shouldn't know that."  
"Does it _look like I care_? No, I don't."

Any further conversation was cut short by a deafening screech.

"...Uhhhhhhh...Does _anyone_ want to tell me why there's an army of chickens staring at us?"

"...They're not Chickens...they're Cuccos..."

Then, as if the situation couldn't grow more confusing, _every single_ Hero that had _not_ changed back to normal did so.

Of course, they were extremely conscious of some of the things that happened, but when the group rounded the corner and saw a normal-aged Derek staring at a dead Cucco, they simply stopped where they were.

"...What's the deal with these...Cuccos?"

Lauren had gotten a hold of _The Book of Texts_ , which was a spell and history book all and one. It was huge, too.

"...Says here that Cuccos are benevolent...and that if one is hurt or killed, they will rally and throw themselves at the offender or nearby persons..."

Then she looked up at the now gathering flock and back down again.

Her eyes narrowed. "...Wait..."

Then one of the birds cawed and literally _threw_ itself in Derek's direction.

Others soon followed.

" _I REGRET WHAT I DID!_ "

"All who vote in favor of running away?!"

The vote was 100% yes.

* * *

Somehow, the Cuccos had chased the group _all the way inside Ganon's Castle_.

Derek had read some history, and he was certain that there was supposed to be a bridge of some sort...

But there wasn't one.

So, how the heck had they gotten across?

He didn't want to think about it, because he was having an already tough time believing that Chickens COULD KILL YOU.

* * *

Needless to say, getting past the Trial Rooms was easy.

It only took Derek around ten minutes to figure everything out.

It then only took around twenty minutes to make it to the second to last floor of the tower.

"...Wow...he is good."

Ganondorf, if that was who was up there at the moment, had deiced to play a very elaborate organ piece.

Derek agreed with Lauren's statement, ducked to slash at a advancing Dark Nut, then came back up.

"I think that does it, ready?"

The assorted group of Heroes nodded.

"Just this last flight of stairs. Lets go."

* * *

 ***-Yep. That happened.**

 ****- Still the same monster but spelled differently.**

 *****- Literally means barrier.**

 **Next chapter is the Ganondorf/Ganon fight. Prepare for a character death...**

 **I'm so EVVVVVVIIIILLLLLL...**


	12. Chapter 11- Tragedy Strikes

**The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link**

 **Chapter 11: Tragedy Strikes and Villains Fall (Or Ganon Battle Part 1)**

 **Warning- I will be "momentarily" MOMENTARILY killing off a main character. Also, I'm beginning to write romance….and….I think I like it….? Starts towards the beginning of the Ganon fight. Tell me if I overdid it or if it needs improving….Read on!**

 **Also-any Gallic words- I WILL TRANSLATE THEM IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

* * *

 **Ganon's Tower (Ocarina of Time)**

 **12:00 A.M.**

"...Well...we finally made it up here."

As the last few Heroes made their way up the winding staircase, they made their way over to the others, who were standing in front of two barred red wooden doors. An elaborate organ piece droned from the other side.

"...You'd think he'd stop by now...he's _got_ to be tired..."

Sam reflected on Lauren's statement. "...True...But you have to admit he's good at it."

The Witch took a step towards the barred doors and looked back.

"Ready?"

Most of the Heroes nodded.

"Good. Some of you help me get this door open."

* * *

The King of Evil had been playing for...he had lost track of the time.

Thankfully, he was able to stop playing when he heard the doors crash open behind him.

Ganondorf then heard someone call out to him.

"Give it up, Ganondorf! Your charades end here!"

The man turned his head to the left a bit, so his face was hidden in shadow.

"...Do they? Do they really?" His voice was low, and even Derek couldn't help but feel a bit of uncertainty.

Ganondorf turned to face the object in front of him. "...Do you know how long I've waited for you to show up, Samuel? Seven years. _Seven. Long. Years._ And now..."

The man pushed his bench back and stood, then turned around, not quite facing the group before him.

"...Now...you have come at last."

Ganondorf made his way down the stairs and towards the group; several Heroes drew their swords.

"There's no need for those. Yet. I simply wish to speak with you."

Several Heroes' gazes met and then went back to the man advancing towards them.

Derek stepped forwards.

"Name your price, Dragmire."

Ganondorf nodded. "Very well. Cornelius...has...how shall I say this...gone off the deep end. He punishes those who fail to kill all of you...Derek, Connor has taught me quite a few things...and...I must say that the man is...a genius. If you live, send him my regards. And to the rest of you..."

The Warlock reached to his sides and drew two deadly looking swords.

"...I am afraid that you must die, now. _Engarde_!"

Dragmire leapt forwards towards the group and the fight began in earnest.

* * *

"Dragmire! Hold it!"

Ganondorf quickly moved his arms and shot the wall instead of the person heading towards him. He was carrying a stick in his hand.

"...What is that?"

"A wand-I wish to duel you."

At this, every Hero in the room turned to face Derek, who was currently standing about five feet from the Warlock, his wand pointing to the floor.

"...Hmmmm…..How good are you?"

Ganondorf and Derek began to circle each other, Derek brought his wand up to the proper dueling position.

"Well enough."

The Warlock nodded in agreement, then raised his arms.

"You don't have a wand?"

"I do not need one. My art is Hand-Magic."

"Right then…."

Dragmire flicked his arms and shot a spell towards Derek.

He had only a few seconds to act, so he flicked his wand forwards.

 _"Deflecto!"_

The spell hit Ganondorf's and caused a bright flash in the air.

 _….Right. You should've of never accepted my request._

Derek brought his wand to bear again and tensely watched the Warlock to see what he would send his way next.

"My wand is one of the most powerful that you can own. Did you know that?"

Dragmire shook his head furiously.

"Will you stop talking and simply duel me?! And no, I did _not_ know of your wand's power. May I ask what it is made of?"

"Dragon Heartstring. Ebony. 12.25 inches. Wands are based off of height, by the way-Nate doesn't know it yet, but this wand actually belongs to him. He doesn't seem to have gotten it yet, but he will. Now, shall we continue?"

Ganondorf quietly thought that this incarnation of the Hero was possibly the _most_ annoying one….

He was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

* * *

 **Several minutes of dueling later**

Dragmire was tiring. He had never fought someone as good as the Hero in front of him, who ducked to avoid a spell then cast one back towards the Warlock.

 _Oh dear….this will not end well…._ The King of Evil could only watch as the red-colored spell headed towards him-it was one that Derek had attempted to hit him with many times in the last few minutes. He could have dodged it, but he was simply too tired.

 _ **BANG.**_

At the resounding explosion, several Heroes shielded themselves with their shields. After a few seconds, those that had used their shields lowered them cautiously.

"Well... That…. ends that….. How'd I…..do?"

Derek was standing before a fallen Ganondorf, covered in soot and completely exhausted, but otherwise perfectly fine. That is, until he found himself being congratulated by everyone in the room-companions included.

* * *

"I say, that was some _fine_ good dueling! In my days, I was known as dueling master….but I assume that you've passed me now..."

"Thanks, Elzo."

"Not at all! See, _all_ of you could learn magic if you tried to...it isn't that difficult…."

Then Fiend made his way to the front. "Uh, Elzo? Some of us are _Squibs_. Meaning, we are magic-people, but we can't perform magic."

"Hmm? Are you saying that some of these folk in this room can't use magic at _all_? The shame!"

The talking cap turned to Derek and Lauren. "You two. If we ever find the time, could you...teach the others Magic? Even a simple levitation spell would work."

"...Uh….We could…..But we're _really_ not the best people you should ask…."

" _Hold it_."

Midna floated over to the Witch and Wizard and put her furry paws on her hips. "So, you're telling _me_ that the guy who just beat up Dragmire, can't teach others magic?"

Derek spoke up then, despite how tired he felt at the moment. "...We... _could_ ….it's just….that we don't...have enough...experience to….nor degrees…."

Then, before he or anyone could say another word, they heard someone speak behind them.

"...To answer your question, Twilight Princess, you need a degree in the art of Magicology, second, a validated license, third, you have to be over the age of seventeen long enough to be the age of joining the Ministry, which, if I recall, is at _least_ twenty-three years of age."

Sam's voice was full of shock and surprise and it caused everyone one to turn around.

" _Dragmire!_ …..How….How do you still live?!"

The cloaked Warlock merely looked down at the mixed age group. "That is none of your concern, _Sam_ ….tell me…..Even I have heard of…..things that all of you have experienced…..have you fought anyone yet? No, you don't have that look in your eyes….except for you two."

Ganondorf turned to face Derek and Lauren, then, without any warning, dashed forwards, grabbed the young woman by the throat, and threw her against a nearby pillar. Then, when Derek ran towards the man to intercept him, Dragmire merely lifted a hand, used magic to raise Derek into the air, and then slammed the teen against another pillar.

Several other Heroes rushed forwards, but the man turned and fired a bolt of magic just above their heads. "Do not come any closer than that."

He then turned back to the young woman. "You have fought Cornelius himself?"

"Yes."

"And yet you lived….I am afraid that you not live past this hour, Animagus….No, _I_ won't kill you….but someone personal to you will." Ganondorf turned from Lauren and Derek and both of them fell to the ground.

* * *

Lauren got to her feet just in time to see someone walk into the room, someone that was very familiar.

 _"...Helena?!"_

The green eyed woman flashed her teeth. "Yes….Indeed it is I. You may be wondering why I have not answered you in the Thought-Speak for some time….well...I am _truly_ sorry about this, but….I am no longer on your side."

Helena was wearing a dress that showed a _bit too much_ and Lauren quietly thought that, in her opinion, she was wearing the dress to distract some….certain people. _They'd_ _better not get_ too _distracted...hopefully they do not fall for her…_

"What do you want?"

Helena quickly changed directions and headed towards the Witch, who by now had drawn her sword and was holding it warily.

"Why, what do I want? Well, _Kindred_ …. Cornelius….offered me a deal….I end your life….and my colleagues and I are free…." The woman reached into her dress and drew out a wicked looking dagger. It was tainted with Darke Magic.

"...This is about your men?"

"Of course…."

"Look-It isn't MY fault that you got killed. No. _THAT_ , was _YOUR_ fault."

Then Dragmire walked over and bent his head close to Helena's.

"...You….you two are _working together?!_ "

"Of course…..Ms. Greymane….?"

Helena threw her head back and laughed, then lowered her head again and shot a glare in Lauren's direction.

"Like he said….you will not live past midnight….any last words?"

Lauren raised her sword and took a step forwards. "Yeah. I do. I have a _lot_ of things that I'd like to say to you."

She then proceeded to call Helena some things that were unprintable, some of these words/phrases shocked even Dragmire.

* * *

Once the women had calmed down enough, they began to circle each other.

"What nerve for you to call me those things."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea how good that felt...Besides, I _do_ believe that I can't die."

Greymane snarled. "Oh, when I'm finished with you, you'll wish that you could!" Then she leapt forwards and swung the dagger.

 _Dragon's Fire_ blazed as it struck its dagger counterpart, which Lauren soon realized.

"What happened to….?"

"I don't need the blade, the dagger shall do just fine."

Helena swung again and the other Witch leapt backwards to avoid being stabbed. " _Why can't you die?!_ "

"Heeelllloooo? I'm _Immortal_ , _remember_?"

" _Curse you!_ "

Lauren ducked to let the dagger pass over her, then stabbed upwards.

Helena could only look down at the sword sticking through her chest. She knew that it had gone through her back. The woman began to shudder. "Oh, _how ignorant of you_ ….while you were fighting me….my dagger just so happened to rebound against a pillar and…."

Helena grinned like a maniac and suddenly shoved Lauren backwards. _Rider! Behind-_

* * *

 _ **Thud**_. She felt like she had been punched in the back. But, no, she hadn't been hit-she had been _stabbed_.

 _...Oh…._

She distantly heard the clatter of a sword hitting marble as she slowly fell to her knees. Then she felt herself falling sideways and a second later, jolt as if she had hit the marble floor.

"Such a pity….If you hadn't decided in the first place to meddle in Fudge's plans, this would have never happened….or….It _might_ have happened anyway…."

Then Helena _screamed_. Another sword had torn through her chest, and this one _burned_.

"What….What…."

A low voice came from her left. " _Demonslayer_ yearns for revenge…"

"...Demon….Slayer?"

The sword was yanked from the woman's chest and she too, fell to the marble tiles.

Then the sound of another sword hitting the floor reached her and Helena turned to see someone kneeling beside the wounded young woman. And then it hit her. _He loves her…..and….oh no….what...what have I done?! I have torn them apart!_

* * *

 _"...No…..no…...how…...how could this happen…..?_ " His pain-filled voice barely reached him as he reached out and caressed her face. She merely looked up at him with question and confusement.

"...What….are….you…?"

She stiffened as he reached behind her and in one swift movement, drew the dagger from her back.

"...I….had no...time to….warn you…."

"...It's okay…...I'm…...Immortal….."

" _NO._ ….I'm….I…..I'm afraid….that the….poison...of _this_ …..over-rid….."

Overcome with emotion, he hung his head then threw the dagger away from him in no certain direction.

He heard voices behind him.

"If one of us caught it, can we keep it?"

"Nay-It shall be melted down."

"...Hey….guys….I….oh no….. _No_ …"

There were various sounds of shock and horror behind him, but he paid no attention to them.

No, _his_ full attention was on the young woman in front of him.

".. _.Do you….._ " His voice faltered then came back. "... _Do you….remember the walks we used to take…..on the shores of Fox Lake….and in the forest…?_ "

She nodded.

"... _And when we read that book together at Phoenix Overlook?_ "

She nodded again.

" _...Lauren…..I…..I need to tell you something…...I…...Ever since I laid eyes on you….all those years ago...I….just_ knew. _Knew that someday…..I….I would…..Our friendship would become more….._ "

Slowly a look of understanding came into her slowly dimming eyes.

"...You….mean….that you…..?"

He found himself nodding.

".. _.I…..care for you…..You…..are more than a friend to me….you…..I…._."

He leaned down and said the following words so softly that only she heard him.

" _...Mi gràdh sibh…._ " *****

Then leaned back to look at her.

"...You….care for me that much….?"

He nodded again, then somehow began to tell her how he _really_ felt.

"I would….climb the tallest peaks...cross the deepest canyons….swim the deepest seas to have you by my side…..would….you do the same for me…?"

It was if this….bird had been set free of its cage inside her. She was filled with emotions that she couldn't even _begin_ to describe…

"I…..yes….."

Her vision was getting darker and darker….she didn't want to leave….not yet.

Then cerulean eyes locked with brown.

Brown questioned.

Cerulean assured.

"...Derek…?"

"...Allow me this….."

He put one hand on her left shoulder and the other over the stab wound and then lifted her up a bit.

"...What are….you going...to…."

 _"This."_

Seconds later, she felt a gentle, ever so gentle, pressure on her bloodstained lips. She didn't move, too shocked to do much.

 _…..He…...is….he…...kissing me….?_

Fire raced from her head down to her feet then back up again. She had closed her eyes from exhaustion and pain but now reopened them.

He drew back and simply looked at her.

"...How was that?"

"...You…...kissed me…?"

"Yes."

"...It…...was…"

She shocked even _herself_ by saying this, "...simply wonderful…."

And then she found herself kissing _him_.

Then she buried her face into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

Gradually, he felt her arms loosen…..and loosen….

It slowly dawned on him that he couldn't feel her breathing, nor hear her.

He did, however, hear her heart.

 _…..Thud….thud…..._

He painfully waited for the next heartbeat…...but it never came…..

He slowly lowered Lauren to the ground, and as he was doing so, the full gravity of the situation hit him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the room….**

A low, grief stricken howl came from near Dragmire was standing.

It wasn't human, either.

"...What in….."

Then to his shock, Dragmire moved to the right and he saw two things-one, this "Helena" was standing over a prone form, two, a male Dire Wolf was sitting beside the figure.

Wayne suddenly had this….numbing feeling…..that whoever was lying on the floor…..wasn't going to get back up. EVER.

The Wolf slowly looked up at the gathering crowd. Wayne was at the front, wearing some of his armor.

A muffled curse came from him and he reached up and removed his helmet.

"...Derek….? What…..?"

Not trusting his voice, he managed to….cast the Thought-Speak Out.

 _"...My…...mate…...she no….longer…...breathes…..she is cold…...I….."_

"...Mate?"

 _"...Beast-Friend…..mate._ She _….mate…..feel….lonely…."_

"...Wait….what you're saying is that….."

But, before anyone, could do anything, or say anything, evil laughter filled the room. Then a voice spoke that Derek knew all too well.

"Ah…..so tragic….. a young man losing the love of his life….But….you are not done yet, any of you…."

The Wolf leapt up and snarled so furiously that a few Heroes stepped back a bit.

 _Come and fight me mate killer!_

* * *

Then Dragmire stepped forwards and looked down upon the now cloaked covered form.

"...Cornelius…..why….. _why_ must you have so much death to have what you desire…"

The man chuckled evilly. "Oh, Ganondorf….You don't get it…..do you?"

"...What?"

" _I_ have plans. Plans for you…..you are drifting too close towards aiding the Heroes….I cannot have that…..no…..that won't do at all….."

" _...Cornelius-I'm warning you-!_ "

"...From this point forwards….. _I_ shall be the one that controls your actions….oh….you can still speak…..but your actions…."

Dragmire failed to noticed Helena walk up to him and jab something into his neck, but several Heroes did.

" _I_ will control."

Derek shifted back and picked up his blade.

 _"No…"_

"What is it?"

 _"...Imperio…"_

He took a step forwards towards Helena and Ganondorf, then another.

"It's the second Unforgivable Curse….it….controls the mind of the victim-And Helena just gave Dragmire a _whole dose of it!_ "

The others had noticed a change in Derek. He was more serious now than he had ever been-and for a _very_ good reason.

The girl that he loved had _literally just died in his arms_. But, what they didn't know was that he clung to a _very_ small hope that maybe...she would come back.

"...So…..Is this going to affect us….or….."

"Yes, to answer you question, John. Yes. Very much so."

Derek turned back to face the group and leaned on his sword a bit. "Right, show of hands-who's fought Ganon before?"

Nearly half either raised their hands or some type of weapon.

"Good. Then you guys probably know what's coming, right?"

The ones who had fought the beast before nodded.

Those that hadn't were completely lost.

"...Who….or what….is this… 'Ganon'?"

Derek turned to face Andrew, who was the Hero of Trains.

"You're about to find out. Get what you need-and fast."

"Why?"

Andrew's question went unanswered, for in the next second, a bright flash lit up the room.

Then a defiant yell of anger, " _NO! I SHALL NOT BOW TO THE LIKES OF YOU, CORNELIUS!_ "

"...You _might_ want to run now…."

Those who had experience with lots of stuff being destroyed in situations like this didn't even need to be told twice-they just _ran_.

* * *

The castle exploded.

Luckily, all of them were outside when it _did_ explode.

Derek had high tailed it down the tower while carrying a certain cloak covered bundle. He now gently lowered the bundle onto a patch of grass and merely looked down. _….Mi còir thig cùl oir sibh, mo gràdh….**_ The Wizard bent down and tightened the cloak around the figure, stood, and then slowly walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, it had begun to rain.

Actually, it was a downpour.

"Is everyone alright?"

Assorted yesses came from nearby.

"Good. Get whatever you need."

"...We're going to fight him, aren't we."

"Yes, Fiend."

"Right then….."

A bolt of lighting light up the area. A small pile of rubble was in the center of the ruins.

"...Well? Who gets to walk up there and wake him up? Anyone? No?"

Derek looked around for volunteers. Finding none, he shook his head and began to walk towards the pile of rubble.

"...Right….This is _not_ a good idea…."

Seconds later, he was proven right.

* * *

"... _You okay_?"

"...No….? What…."

Fiend appeared in his field of vision, which wasn't much. "He straight up just _sucker punched you_ clear over here. You're lucky I caught you."

"...Right….."

"You _might_ wanna stay down there-you have a concussion."

"...Will do….."

Then his mind was taken off of his aching head-

Dragmire was _alive_.

And he was….doing that….weird convulsing thing…

Seconds later, the man began to lift himself into the air...about twenty feet up, he roared, flung himself backwards, and a golden light and loud _**BANG**_ resounded around the area.

Something did somersaults until it hit the ground, sending up a huge dust cloud. The _thing_ was still coming to life- twin swords appeared in his blue furred, white clawed paws. A bloodstained set of horns appeared on the top of his head. His ginger hair had become a very large mane. His eyes were just yellow, no pupils. He had a spiked tail. For clothing, he wore nothing but a leather loincloth around his waist.

Derek, even in _his_ state, knew what the thing was. "... _Ganon_ …."

And right after that, the thing roared and swung his pair of swords in a 180 degree arc, his blue furred chest rippling as he did so. " _ **I…..AM…..GANON.**_ "

Then the beast turned towards the group of Heroes, which hadn't moved, bent down slightly, and roared again. Very loudy.

 _"...All those in favor of running….?"_

Once again, the vote was 100% yes.

* * *

 **….That infamous line from Hyrule Warriors….**

 **Sorry to cut the battle short-I have some really cool ideas, but this MIGHT be the LONGEST chapter that I have EVER written!**

 *** Mi gràdh sibh translates to "I love you." Sweet and simple, right?**

 ****** **Mi còir thig cùl oir sibh, mo gràdh… translates to "I will come back for you, my love." Bittersweet, but to the point.**

 **ALSO- I WANT A FULL REVIEW. ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE.**

 **And when I mean all of your thoughts, I want _EVERYTHING._**


End file.
